Air Gear(TOAA)
NOTE: '''The following content is a fanonized version of the popular japanese shonen manga of the same name. It is heavily modified and changed to some extent, and may contain adult content, viewer discretion is advised. '''Air Gear(エア ギア, Ea Gia) is a fanon re-imagining of the popular shonen comic written and illustrated by Ogure Ito. The original story is a shōnen manga written and illustrated by Oh! Great. Air Gear is about the life of Itsuki Minami "Ikki", (also known as "Baby Face" and "Lil (Little) Crow") and his friends. The story follows their use of Air Trecks, an in-universe invention derived from inline skates. The early parts of the story carry out the introduction of characters that eventually join Ikki. As the story progresses, it focuses on their roles as Storm Riders and their quest to be on the top of the Trophaeum Tower. TOAA's adaptation takes place only a few months, maybe far less shortly after the events of the original story of Air Gear. The verse has received a massive upgrade in character power and has been massively expanded, idea's incorporated capitalize on the direct idea's of Air Treck, Regalia, Kings, etc etc. This is so as to remain as true as possible to the original stories content without seeming unfitting or redundant. TOAA's Air Gear like much of his content has many Dragon Ball-based references and striking similarities in character power, abilities, and stylization of action scenes/battles. Story Original Story Itsuki "Ikki" Minami, is a student and a delinquent. Also known as the "Unbeatable Babyface", Ikki is the leader of the youth gang by the name of "East Side Gunz" (Hikatsuganzu). Upon his return home, after being humiliated by a Storm Rider team called the Skull Saders, Ikki discovers a secret hidden from him by his benefactors, the Noyamano sisters. The sisters belong to a group of Storm Riders who go by the team name of Sleeping Forest. In the anime, learning the sisters' secret angers him and he steals a pair of Air Trecks, abbreviated as "AT". (In the manga, the sisters give a pair of ATs to him and invite him to skate with them.) Ikki eventually settles his grudge with the Skull Saders, but in the process he receives more than the simple satisfaction of revenge. Determined to experience the sensation of "flight" for as long as he can, Ikki is quickly engaged in the mysterious, irresistible world of Air Treks. TOAA's Story Set soon after the events of Air Gears Original Story, Rasetsu Zankuuga has a washed up Storm Rider, has fallen from grace, and now lives his life as a has-been nobody. An apathetic, goofy character, He was once the leader of the most popular and prestigious Air Treck team in the world, and held fame and fortune the likes of any extreme sports celebrity. Looking for a fresh start he migrates to Japan hearing of a new flourishing of Air Treck and Storm Rider culture. He appears at the right place at the right time and is suddenly forced into the world of underground gang storm rider warfare again. Category:Fanon Category:Air Gear Fanon Category:TOAA's Content